


Flower in the Crannied Wall

by pipisafoat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Asexuality, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do with a demon boyfriend?"</p><p>"Anything you'd do with a human boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower in the Crannied Wall

Gunn sighs. "I was fifteen, okay?"

Fred giggles. "Still, you were fighting vampires already, and you decided to make friends with a demon."

"A little more than friends." He leers, and she just laughs again.

"What would you do with a demon boyfriend?"

"Anything you'd do with a human boyfriend." Gunn raises an eyebrow. "Maybe more than that?"

She frowns. "Only if he put me under some sort of spell. But I meant, what did you do with your demon boyfriend?"

He grins and leans back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. "I wouldn't say we were _boyfriends_ ," he corrects. "First time we met, I was chasing a vamp into an alley. Thought if I was fast enough, I could stake it before it got away to the roof. Well, I wasn't fast enough, and it was about to get away when this demon stepped out from behind a dumpster. He had this huge camera in his hand, red spikes all over his face, but otherwise looked like a normal guy."

Fred laughs again. "The camera rates up there with the face-horns in terms of weirdness?"

Gunn waves a hand lazily. "Yeah. Anyway, he just looked at the vamp, and next thing I knew it was in midair with this scared look on its face. He took some pictures with the giant camera, insulted the vamp for a minute, then told me to come stake it for him - he didn't like to get his hands dirty if he could help it. So I staked it, and he looked at me for a minute. Asked if he could take a picture. I said yes and found myself upside-down in midair, couldn't move at all." He shifts in his seat and pulls a throw pillow from the couch into his lap. "Let me down when he was done and disappeared. Took me a week to track him down."

"You'd think a camera-toting demon wouldn't be that hard to find!" Fred cocks her head, but he just shrugs in response. "You purposefully tracked down a demon that had frozen you in midair once already?"

Gunn frowned. "That was the point."

"Because you thought he'd give you sex?"

"Because I thought maybe he'd tie me up again with his mind. The sex was just a bonus, when it happened." He notices Fred's face is still lined with confusion. "I was safe with him, right? And it was nice to not have to think for a while. Let someone else be responsible. All I had to do was feel and let someone else be in charge for a while."

Fred hums thoughtfully. "What did you _do_ , once you were tied up? I mean, when there wasn't sex. And does it have to be demon brain-tying, or does just rope do the same thing for you?"

He sits up slowly and drops his hands down on top of the pillow. "I did whatever he wanted me to do. I liked it best ... I like to just sit there for a while, maybe be touched, but just not have to think. And rope ... Are you...."

"There won't be sex," she warns. "And I might not be very good at it at first."

"But you're a fast learner." Gunn slides out of his chair and onto the floor beside Fred, resting his head on her lap. She rubbed his head as he continued, "Even without sex, you're the best girlfriend possible."


End file.
